1. Field
The following description relates to an optical disk drive, and more particularly, to a frame base of a slot-in optical disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a slot-in optical disk drive loads a disk without the help of a tray. The slot-in optical disk drive typically includes a disk loading structure that has a complicated structure which includes a plurality of levers are to load a disk. It is desirable for the disk loading structure to safely transport a disk, and be economical at the same time. To safely load the disk, the disk loading structure should have a stable structure, be formed with a small number of components, and be easy to assemble.
Accordingly, a frame base that is strong, cost-effective, and that is easy to assemble is desirable.